Sight of Middle Earth
by xXPepperLoveXx
Summary: Rikku has become restless fixing machina in Djose, but an accident with a portal machina solves her problem. It's her turn to be the hero. bad summary I know. I'm making this one up as a go along. maybe a possible Rikku X ?
1. The Liar

**Hello there! I know, who doesn't love crack crossovers? Anyway I may change this story to a regular fiction, depending if anyone bothers to read this or not. Al bhed, marked by * can be found translated at the bottom of the page. I haven't written many stories, and yes, I know I have grammar issues, but hopefully there aren't to many. Enjoy and don't forget to review (constructive criticism appreciated!)**

Chapter one: The Liar

Read blueprints. Gather parts. Build machina. Machina breaks. Read again. Look at Machina. Read again. Throw blueprints.

It was becoming a routine. She had always excelled when it came to machina, but being stuck in Djose for weeks on end was causing her brain to malfunction. Gippal was bad enough by himself. Of course he can be nice and all, but one can only take so much. Not to mention the empty Yevon temple alone freaked her out.

Rikku dropped down landing sitting with her legs folded, head in hands. Pieces of machina lay scattered throughout the room. She looked out the window into the darkness and gave a sigh of relief. Time to leave, however little progress was made. Locking the door behind her, she could fell the presence of another certain cocky al bhed down the hall.

"Hey Cid's girl, where you headed?" yelled Gippal, running up to meet Rikku.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She retorted with a smirk and turned to leave.

"How's the machina coming along?" he continued to strut along beside her and she frowned.

"I'm stuck, Gip! I don't know what else I can do." Gippal cringed at his childhood nickname, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what to tell you. I can give you a break, but I'd have to assign someone else to your machina. Your old man sounded pretty urgent when he told me this one was vital to rebuilding Home."

"Yeah, I get it," she replied, now angry.

"Hey, why don't you take that break, just for a day or two. Clear your head, ya' know?" he offered sounding concerned.

She fiddled with one of her braids unconsciously while thinking over her reply.

"If you say so."

Gippal smiled and grabbed both of her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. Noticing their close proximity, she blushed, causing him to smile wider. He still knew how to push her buttons.

"Cheer up, alright? Get out of Djose, visit Yuna or something."

"Whatever you say Gippy! Poa*!" she said happy with her revenge nickname. She knew she needed a vacation, but she wasn't about to admit it.

**X.x.X**

_Rikku's P.O.V_

There are a few things I know for certain. Machina, (or at least I thought,) how to kick a fiend's butt, and food. I LOVE food. It has the magic ability to make you fell better even in your worst moods. My favorite personally, is chocolate.

I finished the bar and plopped face down onto my bed, wondering what I would do with myself for two whole days. 'I'll most likely visit Besaid, or maybe annoy Paine and Baralai in Bevelle,' I smirked inwardly. Gippal was right for once, but I doubted that the effects of the vacation would last long. I've been restless ever since the defeat of Vegnagun. I constantly feel the need to move or to find something new. I guess that's why I enjoyed being a sphere hunter so much. 'I hope Yunie doesn't see this, she has already told me to settle down once. The last thing I need is another fight with her.' I couldn't help but worry.

'This is that damn machina's fault! What is Pop's using it for anyway? I mean, a machina that opens portals to places? Isn't that what airships are for?' I knew I was wrong, but I didn't know what else to blame it on. What if I lost my special touch with machina because of that infernal pile of metal and gears? I knew I wasn't going to get any answers, so I fell asleep.

**x.X.x**

_Narrator P.O.V._

After a stern talking to from brother about last minute arrangements, Rikku boarded the Celsius and made her way into the cabin. Nothing had changed in the year that had passed since she was a sphere hunter. She sat on her bed, looked at the other two empty ones and sighed. She pushed the surfacing memories to the back of her head and went up to the deck. It was always relaxing and a good place to think. Rikku put her hands behind her head and close her eyes, but not before being interrupted by Brother.

"Rikku!"

"Fryd?*"

"Lusa tufh, fa yna myhtehk!*"

Rikku rolled her eyes. She stopped in the cabin to say hello to bar keep and stock up on potions and such, just in case.

**X.x.X**

Besaid hadn't changed one bit. She had her way through the town in search of Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, or Wakka. She was about to enter another tent when she heard the familiar booming voice from behind her.

"What do you think you doing, ya?" he said with a smile.

"Hey Wakka! How have you been?" Rikku gave him a hug, happy to see him again.

" Good, but tired. Being a father ain't that easy…" Rikku giggled.

" I bet!"

It wasn't long before the others showed up. They weren't surprised she was there even though she came unannounced. This was Rikku after all. She filled in everybody about life with the Machine Faction and Lulu told her about the baby. Yuna stared into Rikku's eyes the whole time, knowing something was wrong, although unable to figure out what exactly. Yuna waited until Waka and Lulu were putting the baby to bed and Tidus left to ask or pry out whatever was bothering Rikku. *Insert awkward silence*

"Alright Rikku, tell me."

"What, I can't just visit you?" Rikku said trying to sound innocent. Yuna chuckled.

" I know this time there's some thing else."

"No! There's not!"

"Tell me." Rikku sighed.

" Well I'm supposed to build this machina, but it's impossible to fix! It's driving me crazy!" _Lair._ Rikku thought to herself, but Yuna seemed buy it.

"Oh c'mon Rikku, that's a silly reason to be unset," Yuna stated.

" I know, maybe its… Gippal! Yes, it's Gippal!"_ would you stop lying already?_ Rikku giggled nervously.

"I knew you still liked him, just give him another chance, maybe things will work out."

Rikku despised lying to people she cared about. The guilt was biting at her with every passing moment. She hated that she wasn't strong enough to tell Yuna the truth, but she hated fighting with her more.

" I don't know..." Rikku said in a quiet voice " maybe I'm just loosing it."

"Don't talk like that Rikku, I know Gippal can be a womanizer and all, but just talk to him, tell him how you fell."

"I can't, Yuna. I'm the problem and I don't know why," Rikku let tears fall, but not for the reason Yuna thought. Rikku was going stir crazy.

"What happened, Rikku? I don't remember you ever being like this. You're always happy." Rikku broke down in Yuna's arms.

Tidus re-entered the hut and saw the cousins holding each other. Unsure of what to do, he walked into the next room after exchanging a glance with Yuna. They stayed like this for at least what Rikku thought was fifteen minutes. Rikku wasn't even sure why she was crying herself, but being able to vent her emotions felt good… chocolate good.

**x.X.x**

Her skin had grown slightly paler in the weeks she spent a Djose. She could fell the warmth from the sun seeping through her skin and into her blood. She missed how the sun felt, spreading its warmth to everything below it. The sun was healing her wounds from last night.

" Rikku, are you playing blitz ball or not?" came the taunt from Tidus. Rikku smiled and gave her answer.

" Sorry boys, the machina are calling! I'll show you guys how to play another time," she said with a smile. Tidus chuckled and rolled his eyes. Rikku was back to being herself it seemed like. She stopped to look at besaid one last time before turning to say goodbyes.

"Don't worry, you can do it!" Yuna encouraged her, still unaware of the truth.

"Y-yeah…" Was Rikku's shaky reply. The cousins embraced each other one last time. Hugs were given everyone else as well and Rikku boarded the airship.

When she returned all of the others were still working, so she returned to her apartment. Having nothing better to do, she put on her stereo at almost full volume. Random shouts of "JAY HO!" caused the other al bhed to get suspicious, but Rikku ignored the knocks at her door.

"And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal, he pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill,

He cold, he dope, he might sell co-"

"RIKKU! Dinh dryd uvv*!" was the upset cry of her neighbor, Rynal.

After a few grumbles she turned it off and her discussion with Yuna flooded her memory…

"_Your always happy…"_

As much as it seemed like, it wasn't true. Rikku still didn't understand how Yuna could settle down so easily. The events, or lack there of, were driving her into insanity. Feeling utterly bored, she grabbed the keys to the workshop the machina was in and sneaked out of the apartment complex. She made her way silently to the other side of the temple with out any confrontation. Upon approaching the door she found the correct key and unlocked in. What she saw shocked her.

It was finished! In only two days! Stomping she inspected the machina and its parts. Still doubtful, she turned it on and waited for proof. The machina started to shake and rattle the floor. Suddenly, a bright light exploded from the machina and covered the room. Rikku couldn't out run it. She made quickly for the door, but was too late and fell backwards into the light.

**So, there it is! First chapter. I am going to continue with the next chapter before I decide whether or not to stop. Rikku hasn't made it to Middle Earth yet!**

**Al Bhed: ***

**Poa – **_bye_

**Fryd- **_what_

**Lusa tufh, fa yna myhtehk- **_come down, we are landing_

**Dinh dryd uvv- **_Turn that off_

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! *tear***


	2. The Lost

**PLEASE READ: there is a warning for the chapter because a certain part is slightly graphic. Can you guess where Rikku is? ^_^**

**Well, here is chapter 2!**

**The Lost**

She could still hear her heart beat. It steadily quickened as her mind told her to panic. What had just happened? Rikku pushed herself into an upright position with one arm and wiped her face with the other. Her vision was too blurry to recognize the landscape. She could feel long dead grass beneath her fingers. Maybe she was at the Calm Lands, or Farplane? She could make out some hills, which meant she was wrong. There were large scattered rocks with tall grass in patches. It wasn't hot out, but the sun still beat down without mercy and there was no shade in which to hide.

Cautiously she got to her feet and looked around. There was nothing. The panic returned. She had no food, no shelter, not even anything to make a fire with! As far as she could see, there was no civilization for miles. Rikku picked up her twin blades from the ground, noticing something she had failed to before. Instead of her normal thief attire, she wore brown breeches that clung to her legs with her usual belt and black, lace-up boots which came to her knee. On top she wore a dark brown vest with buckle straps over a black long sleeve shirt, as well as the sleeves from the thief dressphere.

'Maybe it malfunctioned?' she tried to convince herself. She could figure it out later; she needed to focus on staying alive first. Unsure of where to go, she began walking in the direction she was facing and started out. Her first steps where clumsy and unbalanced, but returned to normal eventually. The wind whipped like a river in between the hills and huge rocks, blowing the mass of hair and beads on top of her head to tangle. What if she couldn't get out of this? Of course she had done this before, but then she had supplies and wasn't alone. Her nerves where building.

She had been walking for five hours straight. She saw nothing but rocks and hills in the distance. The sun was starting to set over the rolling hills in the distance. Streaks of pink, yellow, and blue spilled across the sky in layers. Rikku was staring off into the horizon when a certain black dot caught her attention. She would have started bounce on her feet like she did when she excited, but she was beyond exhausted. She would have to wait to discover if it was a town or not tomorrow.

X.x.X

The sun had risen only just above the horizon line when she woke up. She could still see the black dot in the distance. Her legs were sore and heavy from yesterday as well as her back from sleeping on the ground.

'I would kill for a chocobo right now,' she thought. Her clothes were covered in dirt and her hair looked like one huge knot. Not to mention her stomach was making strange noises from not having eaten in Shivra knows when.

A hint of meat cooking lingered in the area. There was some smoke coming from the north, most likely the source of the food. She followed a trail to the smoke to find a descent-sized camp. There was a large bonfire in the center with spikes and a pile of something in the far corner of the camp. She was about close enough to make out the people in the camp. They looked deformed almost; their faces different shapes, with sculls, bones, and spikes adorning their armor. Each of them had a white handprint on their chest, face, or both. Her mind told her not to judge and ask for help, considering they may be like the Ronso, but even then they seemed more peaceful. Her gut was telling her to run away as fast as possible and not look back. Taking careful steps forward she hid behind a large pile of rocks and peaked through the cracks. It looked like they were leaving now, heading back southeast. Rikku had to stop herself from screaming at what she saw next. The pile in the corner was filled with dead bodies and the spears around it held the heads of the bodies, one on top of the other. The creatures where now running away from their camp at a fast pace.

As soon as the beasts were far enough away Rikku broke out into a sprint in what she thought was a village, praying she never had to see those monsters again. Something told her she wasn't in Spira anymore, or even close to it. The sun was almost in its highest point in the sky and she didn't know how many more days she could continue like this. Thoughts of her father, Yuna, and Gippal flashed in her mind. Rikku shook her head. She couldn't think about that, she had to focus on surviving first.

**x.X.x**

The sun had once again fallen behind the hills by the time Rikku reached the (thank god!) Village. She was fading fast. The hunger pangs where becoming stronger and more frequent. Not to mention she had been running all day.

"This place better not be filled with those crazy fiends again," she thought to herself.

"Halt! What is your business here?" Rikku jumped at the sound of the random voice with no owner. She looked to the side of the gate leading into the town and found a man in leather armor with his hand on the hilt of a sword.

"I just need a place to stay for the nigh-" she tried to reply but passed out before she could finish. She curled into a happy ball on the dirt road, already in a deep sleep. The guard, however, was not amused. He looked for wounds, finding none; he labeled her as drunk, street trash, even if she was a woman. Dumping her over his shoulder, he walked into the town and knocked on the door of a small shack.

**Okay, I know, it's short, but I felt bad about not updating! I'm working on the next chappie as we speak! I'll try to put up the next chapter ASAP. I start tennis practices this week and then there's tornaments and blah, blah, blah… so I'll try and get it done when I can.**

**Thank you StrawberriCat for reviewing! I thought it was about time some one made a crossover with FFX-2 and LOTR too! Hopefully someone else will copy and write one!**

**xxPepperLovexxx**


	3. The Island of Spira

**I know I forgot to put it in the last chapter too, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :'(**

_Rikku's POV_

"Mama! Come, she's waking up!"

I stirred after I heard the child's voice. My throat was dry and pains shot through my stomach. What happened? All I remembered was running to the gate, but that was it. I slowly started to blink and observe the small room. I was lying on what felt like a bed made of hay. My eyes landed on the little boy with long, wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He only looked to be about five years old. He looked at me in anticipation, and grabbed onto the side of the bed.

"My lady? Are you awake?" he asked rather impatiently. I simply replied with a groan.

"Where am I?" I questioned him.

"We are in a village in Rohan, just east of Edoras," he said quite proudly, with his blue is twinkling.

"Rohan? Where in Spira is that?"

"What-"

" Oh! Thank goodness you're awake, we were getting worried!" Came a woman's voice from the doorway. She looked like she was in her mid to early thirties. She had blue eyes just like the little boy, but hers looked heavy and worn with age. She wore a plane green cotton dress with an apron overtop.

"Oh, I'll get you some breakfast, who knows how long you've been traveling. Oh, I'm Branawyn, and this is my son Graviden," She continued before leaving to get my breakfast.

" Oh, uh, thank you. I'm Rikku by the way," I told her, but she had already left. I turned to the little boy and smiled.

"So, Graviden, how old are you?" I asked. The kid was adorable!

"I'm seven and a half!" he smiled proudly once again, but it was replaced with a curious look.

"What are you?"

Okay, it wasn't something I was asked everyday, but I couldn't blame him for asking. I doubted I was even in Spira at this point. I had never even heard of Rohan before!

"I'm Al Bhed! Well, human more specifically…"I tried to explain.

"Oh," he said almost sadly. " I thought you might be an elf because of your eyes, but you don't have pointy ears."

My confusion was cut short when I saw Branawyn return with a big plate of bacon, eggs, and bread, as well as water.

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground. As soon as she put the plate in front of me I dug in to the mountain of food.

" Thank you so so much! I don't know how to repay you!" I told her.

"Your lucky to be alive, lady Rikku. My husband had said there where orcs several miles away in the direction you came from," she said in a somber tone. I took a break from stuffing my face to look up at her. I swallowed.

"So, they're called orcs, huh? They seemed pretty nasty. I only saw them from a distance, thankfully."

"Thankfully indeed," she replied with a smile. "So where are you from, my dear?"

I almost choked on my food. I had no clue as to what to tell her, so I made up one of my 'oh so great' lies instead.

"Oh, um, ehh, I'm from the island of… Spira. West of here…"

'_Nice one' _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"So your not even from Middle Earth, are you? Well, that surely explains your eyes and hair, and accent," she said curiously. "What brings you here anyway?"

I had no brilliant ideas for that one. She must have seen the distressed look on my face because she apologized and told me "It's alright, my dear. Take your time, I won't ask any more questions!" She really was a nice lady. She reminded her of Lulu a little. I thanked her again for the food before finishing and falling back asleep.

**X.x.X**

_Narrator POV_

Rikku groaned and stretched her arms above her head. When she woke she thought maybe it had all been a bad dream, but it wasn't. She could feel her heart ache as she thought of home. She swung her feet over the makeshift bed and shuffled across the room. She walked over to Graviden who was petting a large animal.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked the young boy.

"This horse belongs to my kin," he explained. "He's still young, so we haven't named him yet, but he's trained. Someday when I grow up I'm going to ride him!" He continued to stroke the fur on its head. Rikku was a little afraid of the horse at first. It almost reminded her of a chocobo. She turned back to Graviden.

"Well, I've never ridden a… horse before. What are you going to name him?"

"I never thought of one… what do you think, my lady?"

The 'my lady' thing was starting to get annoying. It made her feel like an old person.

The colt was white with grey speckles and a grey mane. She could only come up with unoriginal names at first like snowy, or icy.

"How about Ixion?" The horse did remind her of the Aeon. "By the way, you don't have to say 'lady'. It makes me feel old!" Rikku gave him a smile. He thought for a moment.

"I like it, Rikku!" he said, eyes once again twinkling. 'He is defiantly going to be a charmer when he grows up!' she thought. Rikku stroked the horse one last time before leaving to find Branawyn. Rikku found her outside, on the ground, leaning over a tub of water cleaning clothes.

"Um, Branawyn?" Rikku looked at her with concern. How hard does this woman work?

" Oh! I see you have woken up," she said wiping sweat from her brow. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

" I wanted to thank you again, and uh, offer help," It wasn't something she would normally say, but she felt bad. She doubted machina even existed in Middle Earth, let alone Rohan.

"You do not have to do anything you do not want to, Lady Rikku. You are our guest, but if you insist you can help me with by drying off those dishes. Rikku retrieved the dishes and a rag and sat down by Branawyn.

"How exactly did I get did I come to your home last night?" Rikku asked.

"My husband, Thavodred, was in charge of the gate watch last night when you arrived. He said you fainted and he was afraid of putting you in the inn by yourself. So, he brought you to us." Rikku didn't know what to say next so she kept to drying the dishes for Branawyn.

"Oh, pardon me, Lady Rikku, I had no intention of insulting you," she apologized. "We are happy you are here."

Rikku openly laughed

"I never thought that, Branawyn."

**Well here's another! This was going to be longer, but I got stuck. Rikku gets into some trouble next. Thanks again StrawberriCat for reviewing! I know there are more people reading so please review! **

**xXPepperLoveXx**


	4. The Theif

**I would have finished this sooner, but I've been wasting all my time on Damn You Auto Correct.**

Rikku tore through the house and gathered her belongings. The men would be there any moment if she didn't hurry. She packed the extra supplies she had bought from barkeep on her way to Besaid, her garment grid, (even thought she wasn't even sure if it worked) and some food, water and a cloak she had been given. She had been staying at Branawyn's home for almost a week. Usually she would help her around the house or take care of Graviden, in exchange for food and shelter. In that time, Graviden had taught Rikku how to ride Ixion. It was just like riding a chocobo, mind you, she still wasn't very good. She usually had nights to herself, which gave her time to explore the rest of the village. One of her favorite places was the local inn. The bar was a great place for finding… "lost" items. It hadn't become a problem until now.

-_Flashback to earlier that evening-_

_Rikku pulled her burnt red cloak hood further down, hiding her face and smirk. She could already smell the strong scent of ale when she stepped inside. All of the men from the town were happily drinking after a hard day's work, but tonight was different from all of the others. According to Thavodred, who had told Branawyn, some of the Rohirrim where in the village. Who just so happen to be in the Inn's bar this very night. Rikku could tell that they were warriors. They looked younger and more built that the average men in the village. They all seemed to be tired, some of them choosing to get drunk. Rikku went to take a seat at a booth in the corner._

_There she waited in the dark corner for an opportune moment to strike at one of the helpless drunks. Stealing from people wasn't normally something she would do, but she felt bad that Branawyn had to give her everything since she didn't have many belongings. Besides, drunken people are the easiest kind to steal from._

_Some of the Rohirrim were sending curious glances her way. She wasn't quite surprised when one of the drunken ones stumbled upon her table with a not so courteous look._

"_Why are you sitting here my lady? You are welcome to sit with us," he said slurring his words. He gave another malicious smile. Rikku snorted in disgust. In Spira, nobody spoke to one the High Summoner's Guardians with such… indecent intent. She was about to give the pig a piece of her mind, but he was interrupted._

"_Heradren, leave the woman be," called one of the other Rohirrim. Heradren looked down and wandered back to the others. "My apologies, lord Theodred." _

_She looked over to Theodred from under her hood. She learned form eavesdropping that he was talking to another man named Eomer. She remembered Graviden telling her that the King of Rohan son's name was Theodred, but she had learned from experience that stealing from royalty almost always ended badly._

_Rikku no longer felt safe at the bar and turned to the door. How did they find out she was a woman? She wasn't even wearing a dress like most women did here. She could feel the stares on her back as she exited the bar, but not before grabbing something shiny out off one of Heradren's friends. Not long after she left, she could hear a group of three men leaving from the inn then turning in the direction she was headed in. Her gut told her to walk faster and to take a different route to the house. As soon as she came to a cross in the roads she rounded the corned and sprinted hard in the direction of the shack._

_-End of Flashback-_

Rikku finished packing and made her way to the door.

"You're leaving so soon?" Branawyn asked from behind her. Graviden stood next to her with a sad look on his face. Rikku felt a pang of guilt stream through her body. She didn't want them to get involved.

"Yes, unfortunately I have run into some trouble and I don't want to get you all hurt! You have been too nice," she finished. It wasn't all a lie; actually it was the truth, just delicately put.

"Well let us help you then, my dear," Branawyn said as she went into the kitchen. Before Rikku could say anything, Graviden took her hand and led her to where Ixion was being held.

"Take him, won't you Rikku? So you won't forget us. You are going to need a horse anyway." Rikku looked him in his eyes and smiled.

"Graviden I would never forget you or your family for what they have done for me. I thought Ixion was your horse though," She knelt down telling him.

"I want you to take him now, there will be plenty of others for me," '_This kid_!' Rikku thought. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"I promise, Graviden, some day I will come back and visit!" she told him. Branawyn then returned with extra supplies. She wore a sad smile in her face.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me," Rikku told her. The two hugged and Rikku, with some difficulty, mounted Ixion. "I promise I'll visit!" she yelled back and them. Rikku rode fast through the town to the gate.

**X.x.X**

_Rikku's POV_

Thankfully I had managed to steal a map off someone at the bar. I didn't know how much it was going to help me since I didn't even know what these places were. I did, however, decide that I would go northwest. There where many mountains and rocks in the east. Plus, there was a place called Mordor, which the map made clear, was a dark and dangerous place. Mordor didn't have quite the appeal that Bree, The Shire, or Rivendell had. I absent-mindedly stroked Ixion's neck. It was a long way to Rivendell.I was about a day away from the village. If Graviden was right, I should have been passing Edoras fairly soon. _'And if I'm lucky I won't run into any orcs!' _I told my self sarcastically. I'll admit, stealing from the people was one of the stupidest things I may have ever done, but I couldn't do anything about that now. I was, once again, focusing on staying alive. I grabbed the reins tighter. I still wasn't very good at riding. Ixion could be stubborn and on more than one occasion almost caused me to fall. I would much rather have been riding on an airship or hover, but those where machina, which didn't exist in Middle Earth. Just thinking about it was depressing.

Ixion whinnied and stopped galloping.

" C'mon Ixion, keep going," I pleaded to him. He just tossed his neck to the side and stomped his front legs. Nothing happened when I tried to urge him forward.

"Fine then, have it your way." I climbed off him less than gracefully and pulled the out a blanket and some food. I ate what looked like a piece of jerky and snuggled up to a lying down Ixion. It was hard to see in the darkness, but I saw a village on a large hill off to my left. Hopefully it was Edoras. It was going to be a long journey to wherever I was going.

**A/N: this one took awhile! I am seriously sorry my chapters are so short. I know how annoying that it is. I give major props to anyone who can write a 3,000-word chapter. I'm too impatient for that. Rikku is going to meet the fellowship eventually; she meets a few in the next two chapters ;). Thank you to everyone who signed up for alerts and reviewed! They give me inspiration to write more!**

**xXPepperLoveXx**


	5. The Lonely Traveler

**A/N: Had to look up a map of Middle Earth to do this one. I know I messed up at the Fangorn part but I'm too lazy to rewrite it. I had trouble deciding where I wanted Rikku to meet the Hobbits. (I'm pretty sure Rikku would get killed if she just randomly walked into Imladris.) I just put this beginning part in to develop Rikku a little bit. **** Then, I'm pretty much skipping the rest of traveling since nothing happens. Sorry if their meeting is a bit out of order. I can I'm not going to be able to write for a while; my schedule gets busy with babysitting, tennis and people visiting. So, at the rate I write, I won't be updating for a few weeks.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything!**

There wasn't any doubt. Rikku had come across the strangest, scariest forest she had ever seen. Macalania didn't even come close to this. While Macalania had strange glowing crystals and invisible bridges, this one was a swamp with trees that groaned and looked older than Sin itself. The air was close.

She looked at the small piece of metal she had taken from the bar. It certainly wasn't worth being chased down for. It looked like copper with a strange symbol on it that slightly resembled a horse. '_Maybe its like gill?'_ she thought. Rikku guided Ixion through a thin path in between two swaps. He was restless and would often refuse to continue on. The young colt could sense something that she could not. Thankfully, if she had stayed on her path, she would only have to travel through the forest for a short time. It was very easy to get lost in the old twisted trees.

Rikku could fell her heart in her throat, beating fast with adrenaline. It was like crossing the Thunder Plains all over again! She had never thought of herself as brave person. True, the ordeal with Sin did take guts, and so did Vegnegun, but even then she wasn't alone. _Alone…_ she thought it was bad even when she was in Spira. She had actual people her around her then at least. It was just Ixion and her now.

**x.X.x**

Rikku was almost two weeks past the gap of Rohan, when she came to a bridge. She had been traveling along the Old South Road in hopes of continuing on The Greenway and then going north to Bree. If she had followed the map correctly, The Grey flood River should be in front of her. Originally she was headed to Rivendell, but she did not have enough funds, or enough food to make it there, so she had to settle for Bree. Rikku dismounted and lead Ixion to the river for a break. She splashed water on her face while the horse took a drink. They could see their reflections in the water. She was still Rikku. It gave her some comfort, knowing she hadn't changed. This world was so different. Green eyes still had swirls and her hair was still in braids, messily thrown in a ponytail. The strange looks from passing strangers made her curious. She knew her hair was different to say the least but something told her it wasn't that. She had yet to see a single women traveling alone, or in a group even. _'Coincidence, maybe?' _she thought to herself. Of course, it didn't matter at the moment. Getting to Bree was her first priority.

Rikku looked in her bag and took out a piece of jerky. She missed real food. Anything but bread and jerky sounded good. She sighed and continued to ride northwest on the road.

**X.x.X**

One week later, Rikku arrived in front of _The Prancing Pony_ Inn, late in the evening. She prayed she had enough money, but unfortunately she thought was quite unlikely. Ixion was in the local stable near by and was less than happy about her leaving. The horse had grown attached to his owner in the weeks they spent together. She was about to walk up do the door when some one grabbed her arm and pulled her back across the street. The person pulling had to hard of a grip on her wrist for Rikku to break free. Struggling was useless. She was pushed into the Inn across the street.

"It is not wise of you to be traveling by yourself in times such as these. You are in more danger than you realize. The other inn is not safe."

Rikku turned to face her captor. There was a man with a hood over his face, but she could make out a scruffy dark beard along with the man's jaw. He was with what looked like at first, four children with big hairy feet. She looked at them in shock for a moment, and then struggled to make words out.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? What's going on?" Rikku almost yelled, not the least bit pleased. Who did he think he was? She took a few steps back and grabbed the handle on one of her twin blades.

"I do not mean any harm, milady. I assure you," he calmly replied. Rikku still stood confused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say, I guess. What exactly would you be doing grabbing random people while you are traveling with children? You're a kidnapper aren't you!"

"We aren't children, Miss. We are Hobbits!" Spoke one with brown curly hair. She had never herd of Hobbits before, then again she had never herd of Elves or Middle Earth either. The man turned to his companions.

"Lets go Gentlemen, we have a long journey tomorrow," he told the hobbits and moved up the stairs.

"Wha- uh, hey! You never answered me!" Rikku followed them up the stairs.

The man turned looked back at Rikku in the eye. The hobbits entered the room. She couldn't read his face. It held only a blank look.

"Where are you from?" It was less of a question and more a demand.

"I am not from Middle Earth… I am from The Island of Spira." She spoke a bit to quickly. She cringed after the words left her mouth. He knew something wasn't right.

"What is your purpose here?" He asked a bit more forcefully this time. Something told Rikku crying wouldn't work like it did with Branawyn.

"I… I do not have one," she spoke, unsure of herself. Al least she was sort of telling the truth. The man waited a few more moments before speaking again.

"I do not trust people who lie to me, but I fear I must, even if you are a spy. You will come with us to Rivendell. You already know too much," He said before turning into the room, motioning for her to follow.

**x.X.x**

Rikku had positioned herself with her back against the wall and legs in her arms, slipping in and out of consciousness. The Hobbits had taken the two beds while the man sat in a chair staring out the window. He had taken off his hood and revealed his face. He had greasy, dark wavy hair cut an inch or two before his shoulders. His grey-blues held wisdom. She guesses he was a warrior of some sort. He seemed very strange, as if he knew too much.

It was a pretty awkward situation on her account.

"What's your name, Miss?" asked one of the Hobbits, the same one who spoke to her before. Rikku gave a warm smile. _'At least someone is being nice!' _she thought.

" I'm Rikku. What's yours?"

"Peregrin Took, my lady, at your service. You can call me Pippin!" Rikku couldn't help but giggle. He was so small and cheeky.

"I'm Merieadoc Brandybuck, but I go by Merry." Said another. The other two hobbits seemed unsure of her.

"That's Sam and Frodo," explained Pippin. Rikku gave them an apologetic smile. They obviously didn't want to talk to the 'spy'. She waited a few moments before turning to the man sitting at the window. She didn't even have to speak before he told her.

" You may call me Strider," he stated without emotion. "You should all sleep we have a long journey ahead." She nodded in response. For her own sake, Rikku prayed Rivendell was not far. The others did not seem to like or trust her, besides Merry and Pippin.

Two hours had passed before a shrill, un-human scream shook the town. The hobbits woke immediately as did Rikku. Strider, however, was still staring out the window.

"What are they?" asked Frodo. Rikku moved in closer to hear his answer.

"They were once men," he began. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness." Rikku could sense the fear and anxiety building inside her, the same feelings that haunted her during the pilgrimage.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you," Strider finished.

Rikku didn't sleep that night. What was wrong she couldn't figure out. What Strider said made no sense to her. Something about a Sauron. She could feel a burning pain the moment he spoke those words. She couldn't quite shake the thought that it was all happening again. Another world in turmoil.

**I'll be your best friend if you review! ;)**


End file.
